Besos de Familia
by Kellie.Brooks
Summary: Porque hay diferentes tipos de familia, hay diferentes tipos de besos... "Sólo recuerda Eren, una pareja también es considerado como familia" YAOI/ONE-SHOT


**Besos de Familia**

Keyl Chacón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, su autoría está a cargo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

ONE SHOT

Mikasa estaba impresionada.

Anonadada

Impactada

Conmocionada

Jamás pensó que algo como eso pudiera pasar, no porque no quisiera, sólo porque nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello.

El único pensamiento que podía tener sobre Eren era que es importante para ella y por eso, sobre todas las cosas, debía protegerlo. Era vagamente consciente de que su relación daba a malinterpretaciones, ya que parecía más una novia celosa que una hermana sobreprotectora, y era muy consciente de que Eren no parecía tener esa especie de sentimientos hacía ella, ya que siempre le decía malhumorado que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos y de tratarle como el niño que no era. Ella, dolida, decidía ignorarlo y seguir adelante en su labor de protegerlo a costa de todo, ¡jamás se había siquiera detenido a pensar en sus razones, ni en sus sentimientos!

Por eso cuando los labios de Eren se encontraron depositando un suave beso en los suyos, no tuvo más que quedarse petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Gracias al cielo que no pensó nunca en un beso de Eren, ya que tal vez hubiese esperado encontrarse con unos labios delicados con sabor a frutilla, y así no se hubiera decepcionado al encontrar unos labios un poco toscos con sabor a pasta dental.

-Esto… -empezó a decir Eren nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Espero que haya quedado claro –la miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Mikasa intentaba inútilmente encontrar su voz, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarle lógica a los sucesos. Estaban a punto de partir a una misión y, como siempre, ella le había pedido a Eren que se mantuviera con vida, y de repente, sin explicación alguna, su hermano se había inclinado hacia ella y había depositado un tímido beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué? –escupió unos momentos después, cuando Eren ya se estaba volteando para montarse a su caballo.

- ¿Qué de qué? –respondió un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué… tu… yo? –intentó explicarse mientras su cara se coloreaba de color rojo.

-Tú me pediste que no muriera –empezó a decir lentamente Eren mientras se giraba para verla- Te besé porque es una promesa, y para que tengas presente que no es necesario pedírmelo siempre que salgamos a una expedición –le acarició con ternura la cabeza- Quiera o no, siempre regresaré a tu lado, Mikasa –le sonrió con dulzura- Porque somos familia.

-A la familia no se le besa, Eren –le reprendió con suavidad mientras se enrollaba un poco más la bufanda al cuello para ocultar un poco su sonrojo.

-Me disculpo, fue momentáneo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para calmarte –se sonrojó un poco mientras reía en voz baja- Además, supongo que como promesa puedo besarte, dado que somos familia, ¿no? Entre nosotros no hay malinterpretaciones, no tenemos sentimientos de ese tipo. –le tomó de la mano y sonrió abiertamente.

Mikasa sólo asintió vagamente y se ocultó aún más tras su bufanda, mientras que en su cabeza empezaba a surgir la idea de que no quería que nadie más probara los labios de su hermano, e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, aún si Eren tuviera que morir virgen por ello.

-Mocoso –le llamó Rivaille con una voz que dejaba ver con claridad su molestia. Había estado observando todo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sargento –respondió poniéndose un poco nervioso; se había puesto un poco sentimental con Mikasa estando el sargento presente, seguramente le diría que era un maldito y jodido cursi.

-El otro día comentaste que también soy como tu familia

-Claro, eso dije, y así es como lo veo, señor –respondió Eren un poco sorprendido de que el sargento recordara algo como eso en un momento como ese.

-Entonces… ¿no merezco un beso yo también?

-¿Eh? –el castaño se sorprendió de sobremanera, acaso… ¿¡acaso el sargento quería que lo besara?! Tan sólo la idea hizo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas, seguro había oído mal, algo como eso era imposible, ¿¡verdad?! El sargento es un hombre macho con pelos en el pecho, aunque Eren sospechaba de que seguramente era lampiño, que no iba a pedir besos de un mocoso como él.

-No –contestó Mikasa poniéndose delante de Eren con actitud amenazadora.

-Está bien Mikasa, creo que el sargento es como un padre para mí, siempre me protege –desvió un poco la mirada- Y de hecho, tiene la edad suficiente como para serlo –sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa- Si no fuera por su altura…

-Mocoso –gruñó Rivaille, dándose la media vuelta claramente disgustado.

-Espere –le pidió Eren mientras lo alcanzaba y lo obligaba a verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué?

-B-bes-beso –respondió un poco tímido.

-¿Quieres uno? –Eren movió la cabeza afirmativamente y el sargento sonrío, ligeramente satisfecho.

Hasta que vio como Eren bajaba la cabeza, ofreciéndole su frente, para que depositara un beso en ella, cómo si realmente fuera su padre o algo parecido.

.

.

.

Eren estaba impresionado.

Anonadado

Impactado

Conmocionado

Jamás pensó que algo como eso pudiera pasar, no porque no quisiera, sólo porque nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Era una suerte que Eren jamás hubiera pensado en recibir un beso por parte del sargento, tal vez hubiese imaginado que sería suave, dulce y delicado.

El sargento Rivaille le había tomado del rostro con sus dos manos y ahora se encontraba comiéndole la boca, literalmente. Era un beso demandante, salvaje y enloquecedor, y él intentó responder con la misma intensidad, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sargento mientras abría más la boca para darle entrada a esa lengua que se notaba ansiosa por explorar su cavidad bucal. Duraron así lo que bien pudieron ser minutos, segundos u horas.

-Sólo recuerda Eren -dijo Rivaille separándose ligeramente- una pareja, incluso hasta un esposo –continuó mientras le daba un beso corto- También es considerado como familia –terminó, dándole un último beso para después irse.

Eren tocó sus labios y sonrió hacia el cielo, sin perturbarse siquiera cuando Armin le pidió ayuda para detener a Mikasa, que parecía dispuesta en atacar al sargento.

Después de todo, aun había una expedición de la cual tendrían que salir vivos. Ya hablaría con el sargento más adelante, quizá, hasta le besaría de nuevo.

Porque al final, Rivaille no era exactamente el tipo de familia que creía.

...

* * *

**Nota:** ¿La cuarta historia? También es corta, y tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo surgió.

Me disculpo, como siempre, por si no fue de su agrado, o por si tiene errores de cualquier tipo.

Pero espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, un poquito… ¿casi nada? Bu, me deprimiré si no les gusta y me cortaré las venas con galletas de animalitos. Jajajaja…

… ¡Cuídense! :)


End file.
